bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tenya Iida
is is a student of U.A.'s Class 1-A and its class president, and is one of the protagonists of Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance Tenya is tall and muscular. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw. Tenya's hero costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, including a helmet that covers his entire head, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk. Personality He may look severe, but he's actually a very straightforward, earnest, intelligent and serious person. He tends to take everything very seriously. Because of this, he has a habit of jumping to conclusions, then enthusiastically speaking or acting based on said conclusions. For example, after assuming that Izuku had figured out the true nature of the Entrance Exam, Tenya acknowledged him as a worthy peer and has since held him in high esteem. Tenya is shown to be somewhat hyperactive and intense, having some involuntary body tics such as moving his arms around in strange patterns and sometimes twitching his own body uncontrollably. He is also obsessed with organization and discipline, and expects his classmates to follow suit. Tenya is also extremely dedicated to his studies and always eager to learn new things. He is also a very humble person, willing to admit his mistakes and eager to improve himself. This became clear when Tenya admitted that seeking vengeance against Stain was not the way a real hero should act and decided to leave his left hand unhealed as a reminder of his mistake and a motivation to pursue true heroism. Tenya values honor and fair play, as he agreed to use the support gadgets Mei gave them for their match in the Sports Festival so that they could fight on equal terms. He dislikes being manipulated and was angered that Mei used him to advertise her gadgets during their match. Tenya admires his older brother, Tensei (also known as Turbo Hero Ingenium), and wants to become like him. His bond with Tensei is so strong that after Tensei was severely injured by Stain, Tenya sought to avenge his brother by disposing of Stain himself. Quirk and Abilities Engine (エンジン Enjin): Tenya's Quirk manifests in the form of engines in his calves, giving him super speed. His engines have multiple gears, allowing him to switch between First, Second, or Third Gear, depending on the situation. Much like a real engine, his Quirk requires that the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs remain clear of obstructions in order to function properly. Moves *'Recipro Burst '(レシプロバースト Reshipuro Bāsuto): This move allows Tenya to forcibly accelerate his Quirk, giving Tenya greatly enhanced speed for 10 seconds at the cost of disabling his engines for a short period of time afterward. Even Shouto Todoroki could not fully evade Recipro Burst and admits that he expected no less of its incredible speed.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 14-17 * Recipro Extend (レシプロエクステンド Reshipuro Ekusutendo): After Tenya manages to cool down the negative effects of Recipro Burst, he regains even more acceleration than before.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 54, Page 17 Leadership Skills: Tenya is a strong leader, as shown when he was able to calm his panicked peers during an evacuation that was turning into a stampede. Tenya became President of Class 1-A after Izuku resigned and gave the position to him, thinking that he was better suited to the job. Equipment Hero Costume: Tenya's hero costume is an armored suit that supposedly decreases wind resistance but is actually mostly for decoration. Contrary to the appearance, his armor is lightweight. *'Ingenium Boots': The boots contain cooling devices and other mechanisms that augment the performance of his engines. As a result, his running distance is greatly extended. *'Ingenium Helmet': The helmet reduces wind resistance. *'Ingenium Muffler': The muffler is for decoration.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 7 Omake Battles Trivia * Tenya is student No. 4 in Class 1-A. * Tenya ranked 6th during the Entrance Exam and 4th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * If he had stayed for the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival, Tenya would have received 3rd place. * Tenya's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Tenya ranked 8th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Tenya ranked 8th in the Second Popularity Poll. * Tenya likes studying. ** Tenya's favorite food is beef stew. * Tenya's name comes from , meaning "great runner". is a final exclamatory particle. *Tenya ranks 2nd in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 * Tenya's hero outfit strongly resembles Incursio from Akame ga Kill. Quotes *(To himself, in regards to Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki, and Tensei Iida) "I'm a novice. I can't measure up to their standards! Be that as may... I have to stand up! Never again! Never again will they... or my brother... leave me behind in the dust!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 5 & 7-8 References Site Navigation ru:Тенья Иида Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Iida Family Category:Mutants Category:Battle Trial Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Tokyo